In order for most programmable logic controllers (PLCs) or programmable automation controller (PAC) to function in harsh environments they are required to be repackaged in a box similar to the one shown in FIGS. 1, 2a and 2b. Those boxes need the user to custom design the internal layout including wire ways, PLC mounting, wire penetrations, etc. In addition, PLC environmental specifications given by the manufacturer are typically listed for an open space with free-flowing air. Many of those specifications become invalid when the device is confined to a sealed box (for example the temperature specification must be de-rated, shock and vibration specifications are unknown, etc.).
However, the designer of the repackaged device must endure the cost to retest each appropriate specification to ensure the product will function as expected in harsh environments, and the cost of repackaging the standard PLC enclosure into a second rugged enclosure to obtain both the required functionality features of the user and to withstand the harsh environmental conditions. There is also the added disruption to in-place field wiring and the down-time involved when replacing the internal wiring and electronics due to an electrical failure or change in user design. Thus, a need exists in the art to address these deficiencies and inadequacies and others.